


Conversion

by Cutiepasta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Lately Peter has had these strange feelings and needs someone to talk to about it.So he goes to see the school counselor.~or~Peter goes to conversion therapy and is brainwashed into changing himself for others





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr.Parker I don't understand what you're trying to say." The counselor said again taking off her glasses off.

"I-I've been having trouble focusing in class lately. My mind keep wondering to some strange places." Peter's face was bright red as he tried to talk about it.

"Have you tried talking to your friends or family members about this 'issue'?" She asked in a sympathetic tone.

"No!" Peter yelled suddenly but then he lowered his voice "I can't tell them."

Peter's stomach was in knots, maybe this was a bad idea.

"So what exactly are these 'strange' thoughts." She asked.

"They started when the new kid arrived, Harry. We sit together during science and at lunch sometimes. At first it was about how cool he was and wanting to hang out." The teen fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. " But then they became...indecent. Ive never had this happen before and im so confused."

"Do you go to church?" The counselor asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, sometimes." Peter said hanging his head. He really should start going more often but he already had so much on his plate with his internship and decathlon.

"Well, my church is holding meetings for troubled teens like yourself. They might be able to help you find whats wrong." She gave Peter a paper with a bunch of outdated teenage slang like 'dope' and '#godly' on it along with information on the meetings.

The bell rang as they went over the details and Peter put the paper away in bookbag.

After saying goodbye he walked into the hallway.

"Hey! Parker wait up!" A blonde teen shouted behind him.

An arm came up and wrapped around his shoulder. Peter looked up and say Harry practically beaming at him.

"We have science next right? Let's walk together." He said pulling the other teen with him.

Peter shuttered slightly under his touch. It felt nice but it wasn't supposed to... It's just so... confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

"My boy, you have nothing to fear. I understand what you're going through." Paster David put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Luckily you've arrived at just the right time. Before you were influenced."

The paster sat the boy down in the chair across from him. 

"Influenced?" Peter asked not understanding what he meant by that.

"Son, the idea that people are naturally homosexual or born that way is a social construct. Its the product of infuence." The paster shook his head. "Are any of you're peers gay?"

Peter took a minute to think.

"There's Danny."

"And do you like Danny?" David asked already expecting the answer.

"Everyone likes Danny. I've played a few games of lacrosse with him and he's very friendly." Of course Peter like Danny who didn't. His boyfriend Isaac was sweet too.

"Do you want to be like Danny?" 

Peter wanted to shake his had, but to be honest part of him did want to be as likable as the upperclassmen.

"Yes, actually. But not alot just sometimes." Peter reasoned.

"Its not always your pepee either. Do you have a good relationship with your Parents?"

"My parents are gone. I was raised my aunt and uncle...but my uncle has passed recently."

The paster sighed deeply before he spoke.

"That is unfortunate. Did these feelings appear before or after his death?" The paster asked.

"....After."

"Perhaps lacking a father figure is what caused this desire to seek male attention." 

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could that really be problem? He did miss Ben alot, his could just be a way to fill the void.

"Don't worry son. You will alway have the love of our heavenly father. If you do decide to attend our meetings you'll be that much closer to recovery and be in gods grace again." The paster shook Peter's hand as they walked out of the office.

Peter's chest felt tight as he walked home, maybe he should pull off patrol for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the lies this man us telling?


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter, are you sure you wanna do this?" May asked placing a plate of steak and potatoes in front of the boy.

"Yes, eating meat is an important part of a diet." Peter said somberly. The people at the church mentioned that eating tofu was part of his problem, it was feminizing him as they said. This was the start to curing the disease. He didn't like meat though, it had this weird texture and taste.

Peter cut a small piece of steak and put it in his mouth. The wet but dry lump in his mouth tasted burnt and salty. The appearance of the pink insides made the teen cringe at the thought of the blood.

God, he wanted to throw up.

"Peter, stop." May shoved the plate away "You said you hate red meat. Why are you suddenly so determined to eat it now."

Peter panicked, he couldn't tell her what's happened. She'd only blame herself for his deviate behavior. This was his fault so he needed to fix it himself, and luckily he found some help.

"Don't worry about it. Its something i need to do for myself." Peter reassured her.

May clearly didn't believe the teen but she allowed it for now. Peter couldn't do this forever and they both knew it.

 

* * *

 

"Parker, the hell is your problem." MJ whispered angrily in his ear at lunch.

Peter didn't answer as he silently continuing eating.

"I thought you liked Harry but to straight up ignore him like this is a dick move." She spoke up this time so Ned could hear too.

"She's right. You were his first friend here so he's very hurt." Ned chipped in.

Peter still didn't respond but he put his fork down to listen.

"You're being childish. If you're pissed off at him just say something. We've all been there." MJ placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

 "Thanks. I- um have to go." Peter said quickly retreating to the restroom.

He hid away from his friends for the rest of the break as he tried not to cry in the stall. 

They just didn't see it the way he did. They didn't know he was sick and keeping Harry away was the cure. He didn't hate Harry, in fact he liked him. He liked him alot and that's the problem.

Once this was over everything would be fine, i'd be the same as it always was and they'd be close friends again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting to notice. Tony shows up in the next chapter and that man is everything the church preaches against.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I haven't even thought about being with Harry and I even managed to start eating meat again Father." Peter said practically beaming at the man.

The paster ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"See only after a few weeks you've started to find grace again." 

"But Father, i'm concerned with my friends, they don't seem very fond of the changes I've made." Peter hadn't really spoken to them after he left them at lunch. Harry still tried to talk to Peter and would hold one sided conversations to get him to talk. Every once in a while he's say something funny that caused the spider-teen to crack a smile that only made Harry keep going.

Peter wanted his friends back.

"My son, in time they will understand if they truly are your friends. Do not fault them for being a little angry." The paster tried to sooth the boy but Peter only became more nervous.

"Angry? I mean i know they were upset but are they really angry with me?" Peter asked panick setting in.

"Hush child, as i said in time they will understand and insead of anger they will be overjoyed to hear of your reformation."

Peter wanted to agree but he knew his friends, they'd be made if they knew he was trying too hard to change. They were great because of that, never expecting too much or too little of him. 

Just then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Peter look a step back and checked it.

It was a call from Mr.Stark. Why was he calling? Usually the billionaire texted when something important came up so why call?

"Excuse me father." Peter said stiffly, a bit unsettled.

"My son, you seem upset. I don't intend to intrude but please answer it here. I won't mind." Paster David out of politeness gave Peter his space as he went to the podium give feet away to grab a few papers.

Hesitantly, Peter answered the phone. 

"Hey, Mr.Stark." he greeted nervously as he watched the Paster's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey there Underoos, just callin to tell you that your spending next week with me. Happy will be picking you up on Friday." Tony said over a the muffled voices in the background. He was probably with the other Avengers.

"Really? Why?" Peter was excited and confused at the same time. Was their going to be a mission or something because he had a project due next week.

"Well, i don't wanna spook you or anything but your hot as sin aunt-" Peter made disturbed groan "as I said she needs to visit a friend out of state so she's giving me custody for the week. Still better than just visitation rights."

Peter didn't offer much of a response other then an embarrassed laugh. It was a sound Tony practically lived for since he heard it so rarely and it was one of few genuine emotions Peter couldn't fake. The kid was really good a pretending, just like him.

"Anyways, what are you doing? Lately, you've been lax on your patrols. Finally decided that sleep is important to you?" Tony laughed, of course that wasn't the case, though both believed that sleep was indeed for the weak.

"Im just at church, you know saying prayers and the like." Peter kept a light-hearted tone.

"On a Tuesday night? Jesus must really wanna see you, you've must have been up to no good." Tony joked. 

"Of course not! " Peter giggled back "what would I even do?" He smiled widely. 

"Probably destroy the city knowing just how much you can do when left unsupervised." The billionaire had a sly smirk on his face. 

"I thought we were over that." The teen sighed remembering the fight on the plane. 

"I'll let it go when I'm sure you aren't going to do that again. Do I have to give you one of those irritating adult lectures again." 

"Mr. Stark, you are an adult." Peter said deadpanned wondering if he was the adult in this situation. He decided on 'no' since he still couldn't drive.

 "Alright kid, I have to go before the senators get anymore annoyed with me."

"You're in a meeting now?!" The teen panicked. He was bothering Mr. Stark after all. 

"Relax, its a dinner party. Besides its not like they'll keel over because of a personal call." Once again Tony was ignoring the more overt problem he was causing. 

"Alright, bye-bye then." 

Tony snorted and tried not to laugh at the childish goodbye. 

"Bye, kid. Kiss your aunt for me."

Peter made a face at the comment as the inventer hung up then exhaled deeply in relief as the call finally ended. Thank god he wasn't in trouble like he thought.

"Peter, you told me about your internship before but I had no idea it was so intimate." The paster said crastly. 

"Intimate? Not really, Mr. Stark looks after me but usually he sends Happy to check up on me and its nothing suspicious." Peter didn't  understand what he was implying. 

"No, I mean that you must be close in order to receive personal phone calls from such a busy man." The paster's smile told Peter that he meant in a positive way. 

"Well yeah, he's my mentor- well during the better half of the day, which is the later half. Not a morning person." 

 "I see...how would you describe someone like Mr. Stark?" The smile on his face was strained as he asked. 

"He's vocal I suppose- at least when its about something small. He's also very honest and blunt, like one of those old men who don't  really care anymore about how they are seen so they just say anything."

"Son, you are aware of the reputation Stark has right?" The paster's lips curl in distaste slightly.

"But Father those are sins from the past,  surely he has done more then enough good to deserve the praise he gets now."

"In the eyes of men perhaps they can turn a blind eye but what of the eyes of god?"

"He sees a good person Father. I doubt the lord wouldn't forgive him."

"He's an atheist Peter, not to mention his beliefs on sexuality and marriage go against the teachings of the church." Paster David gave an exasperated sigh "Perhaps I was wrong about what has corrupted you.  I could be the influence of someone like Tony Stark in your life."

Peter didn't say anything. He stood in quiet defiance unable to begin unpacking  that statement. The paster just didn't know is all and if he did,  he wouldn't say that ever again. 

"I'm not saying you shouldn't see Mr. Shark you just need to be more mindful around him. That way you won't fall into his ways. Surely you understand that your position  with him is temporary and once you've  learned all you can,  you can finally escape that man." The paster tried to give Peter a pat on the back to show he supported him no matter what but they even stepped away.  

 Peter wrapped his arms around his body and meekly excused himself. He need to go home anyways, aunt May probably wanted  to talk about her trip next week.

He just didn't want to think about Mr. Stark or the paster's words. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, things are about to get serious. Peter has to last a week under Tony's care. Let's be clear Tony knows his kid and isn't in the habit of putting aside any of Peter's claims and will call out at his BS.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter sulked in his room as he watched tv. Staying at Tony's for the week was kind of the same as being left to his own devices aside from the AI constantly watching over him. It was fine by Peter since he wanted to be left alone.

"Peter, Tony ordered you a vegetarian pizza.  He said he'd be back a little late. That being said the rule still stands you have to be out of the lab by 10 without adult supervision." Friday said going over the rules. 

Tony had a lot of rules and most of them where because of Peter. The 'no climbing on the tower' rule happened because he scared Pepper while not wearing his suit. She screamed so loud Peter almost fell. 

Normally he took joy in causing trouble like that but now Peter just wanted to die. 

"Peter, is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Friday asked in a concerned tone prepared to call Tony in case of emergency. 

"I'm fine, just tired." Peter mumbled sinking further into his comforter. The week had been awful for him and even a Friday night like this couldn't cure it. 

 Mj and Ned continued to pry on what's been going on his life. They just couldn't accept him the way they use to and started walking on eggshells when he was around. The look in their eyes when he tried to explain why he needed some time to figure out some things was heartbreaking. They agreed to at least pretend that everything was normal but Peter wasn't blind, the hurt in their eyes felt like fire under his skin. 

Peter wrapped himself in his comforter to escape his feelings. Now was a good time for self-loathing. 

Unfortunately his pity party was interrupted when he heard the living room elevator opened. 

Peter waited for Friday to greet the new arrival and announce who it was since any of the avengers plus Pepper could get in. 

Instead, foot steps could be heard getting  closer to his room. Peter felt his spider sense tingle dully in the back of his head,  that meant a minor threat was coming for him. 

A millisecond later the door burst open to reveal the man who was about to make his life hell. 

"I'm home!" His voice rang making the sound rattle though the teens head. 

Peter groaned having been completely drained of his normal giddy excitement. 

"Alright, why are you sulking in a little blanket burrito? Had a bad day? " Tony sat at on the bed next to him "what was it this time? Bad grade, girlfriend broke up with you, bullies,  boyfriend broke up with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." The teen rolled over and continued to hide in the covers.

"Fine but you will have to get up. Pizza is waiting in the kitchen." Tony pulled the blanket off before leaving the room. 

Peter groaned as he scrambled to get this blanket back and walked to the kitchen still wrapped up.

Two pizzas sat the counter,  one his usual veggie with sweet onions and tomato and the other was an Italian style with pepperoni and spicy sausage.

The teen felt torn. He knew what he wanted  but he knew it wasn't the right choice. So he picked up a slice of Italian when Tony's back was turned and quickly took a bite.

The billionaire returned a moment later with two sodas and quickly realized what Peter was doing. 

"Peter Parker! What the hell are you doing? " Tony almost dropped the glass bottles snatching the slice away from the kid "Are you trying to get sick! There are easier ways to get out of class kid."

Peter opened his mouth to try to defend his actions but could only gag as he felt some of the meat he just swallowed try to come back to visit.  He swallowed back down the thick bile as he tried to hide the pain in his throat. 

"That was stupid. I mean wh- what's going  on. You practically fainted last time I ate red meat in front of you" Tony knew for a fact that Peter didn't eat meat for dietary reasons but because he was afraid of it.

"It was undercooked,  it was redder then the wine Pepper was drinking. I thought you were a vampire or werewolf for a second."Peter tried to play it off but Tony just wasn't having it. 

"Explain. You've been all over the place this week. You're eating meat, skipping patrols, your aunt it worried sick and you're not even talking for gods' sake." Tony had been watching Peter at his aunts request for the past few days and now this was the last thing he needed. "Peter, talk to me. What's  wrong, I'll try to fix it if you let me."

Peter shook his head. He can't can't let Tony get involved because Peter knew he would tell h to stop. Tony could never understand his desire to change, because he was a man who didn't change at least not easily.

"I can't..." Peter went to his room and grabbed a small satchel next to this book bag. "I have a meeting at the church to go to. "

Tony huffed in reply. He was getting frustrated and didn't want to push this right now,  so he let Peter leave. 

"Get Happy to drop you off and don't stay out too late." Tony said grabbing a drink from the bar. He'd need to make another call the May to talk more about this plan of hers.

* * *

 

"Father, I just don't know what to do. I can't lie and say I'm fine but I don't want him to tell me to stop." Peter sighed.  He needed to be told if he was doing the right thing. 

 "You don't need to say anything my child. Don't pretend he has any say over you. You must honor thy father and treat him with fear and reverence as god. But he isn't your father." The pastors spoke in a soothing tone as he comforted Peter. 

Peter felt his chest tighten, it hurt to hear that to be honest. Of course Mr. Stark wasn't his father... Peter had no father nor mother but sometimes it felt good to pretend. When Ms.Potts and Mr. Stark took him to dinner or when to see a play he wondered if this was what it was like to have parents. It felt nice. It was similar to how it was before Uncle Ben died. 

"I know, I know. But Mr. Stark cares about me. I just-I'm so confused all the time. Youkeep telling me that this is right but it doesn't feel right and I can't bear to tell anyone." Peter wanted to tear his hair out. 

 "Don't worry my child.I can fix it. I'll make all this confusion go away,  just trust me and trust god." The paster placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and lead him to the back office. 

* * *

 

Tony passed around the living room. It was getting late and Peter wasn't in his suit so he could be anywhere. He didn't want to panic but Peter wasn't spiderman when he walked around New York. Besides what could he be doing at church this late. 

The more he thought about it the worst his suspensions got. 

No, that couldn't be the case. Then again it wasn't like churches are doing anything to stop people like that and Peter was the type to fight back.  No, no, no. That is not happening, not to Peter. 

Before he knew it Tony was in his car speeding towards the church. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for what I hope is the last chapter! I imagine Tony kicking open the door like 'WHAT THE FUCK IS UP'. and it will be epic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the chapter to be more emotional and longer.

The pastor sat the teen down on a chair across from him and began his normal lectures. In time he would definitely make Peter fully understand his duty to the lord. 

"I've been too lax in in our teachings Peter, so I must apologize. It is because of my failure that you've been having such a tough time." The pastor sighed as he pulled out his bible. 

Peter said nothing since now was a time for listening and moved to do the same.

"Do you know the story of sadom and gamora? " the pastor asked flipping through the book. 

Peter shook his head. His old church never really touched the old testament. 

"This story is a prime example for your strife. You like Lot are being tested by the lord. You most stay away from wicked sodomites less you be burned in hellfire like the others of your kind." The pastor pointed his stare at the teen. "I know you don't want to burn in the lake of fire my son,  so what you need to do is simple. You must rebuke those who commit such sin as laying with another man or take the lords name in vain. Then he will cure you of of sinful ways. All you need do is come meekly into his grace and he will forgive you."

"But, I haven't done anything like that." Peter didn't think god could be punishing him for nothing. Plus insulting people outright for being different, he couldn't do that. 

Peter didn't want people to look at him differently for being a mutant when he can't help it, so why would he do it to people who want something they can't help.  

"Maybe not in action but in your heart. You came to me saying you had impure thoughts but you had yet to accept them. You have sinned in your heart and god knows it. He has found fault in you and punished you with a guilty heart." Peter stared at the floor in shame and embarrassment. "Part of you intended to lay with another man did you not?  Ye,  you defied Satan's grasp and came onto me for your salvation."

"Yes?" Peter answered a bit confused.

"Then admit to being a sinner. Profess your crimes." The man ordered. 

"I am guilty." Peter mumbled,  uneasy under the pastor's gaze. 

"Guilty of what?"

"I am guilty of liking another guy. "

"No, you are guilty of being homosexual." The pastor corrected. 

"Wait, I still like girls." Peter defended. 

"That proves that the corruption hasn't taken you. Just like others of your kind you can change." The pastor put a hand on Peter's shoulder "You can still be trained to avoid temptation."

The bible study continued as the Pastor shoved his agenda down Peter's throat. Slowly the teen found himself miserable as everything he once enjoyed was now deemed wrong or sinful. 

The drawl was only interrupted when a chorus of thundering footsteps echoed closer to the door. A string of curses that could make even the devil blush punctuated every step.

Suddenly the door was practically kicked open and a very angry Tony Stark stepped into the room. Peter practically jumped ten feet in fear as he realized how much trouble he could be in. I probably wasn't a good idea to storm out of the house. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He asked still angry. 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter whisper while looking sadly at the floor. 

"Hey, don't start with the trembling puppy dog look. I'm not mad a you." Somehow the billionaire managed to be both strict and comforting. It wasn't easy to calm Peter down since he had the anxiety of a snowman in spring but It worked somewhat as Peter stopped glaring at the floor like it somehow offended him.

"Excuse me sir but we are in the middle of a lesson." The pastor spoke irritability. 

Tony squared up to the holy man. Peter had seen Tony angry and that is scary but a furious Tony was terrifying. Like he was five seconds from blasting him into the sun. 

"Please tell me what exactly this lesson is about?" The billionaire said almost kindly if kindness could be laced in poison. 

"Its a matter between the boy and god."

"You mean the boy and you. But I think it should also involve his guardian because a pastor taking a minor to a back room for a ' _lesson_ ' is more then a little suspicious." What he was implying wasn't said in a joking way like you'd expect. No, Tony ment every word  and every word armed with threats. 

"I don't think I like what you're getting at but I assure you that my mentorship is no more deviant then your internship. That is if my assumptions are false." The pastor shot back. (Alright. Wow. That's some real shit)  

The argument only became more heated as more back handed insults when delivered. 

"That being said Mr. Stark, you aren't his father. You have no say in this."

Peter did want to hear anymore of this. The obvious. Mr. Stark didn't really get a say I  what he did in his spare time and it didn't mean his opinions didn't matter to the boy. Why was he here anyway? He should be at home with Pepper or working not here fretting over something like this. The pastor is safe, he's not going to do...that. So why should it matter. 

"Well, I think this does so, fuck you." Tony quiped. Some people wonder how Peter got so snarky and here it was. Tho its true aunt May also has a very colorful vocabulary. 

"What's your problem with me, sir? I'm just doing the lords work." The pastor played innocent, he saw no wrong in his actions. 

"No, your hurting a child. My child at that. I don't want you talking to him about his friends or love life. As a stranger to the family talking about anything sex related to him is inappropriate. And since I know it had to be you don't tell him what to fucking eat or whatever else you pushed onto him."

Peter stared in shock. Did Tony really just say- 

"I care for young Peter here. He came to me for help. I'm not the bad guy. I've only told him what I felt could help him."

"Good, consider your job done." Tony grabbed Peter by the arm and walked towards the door. 

"Peter, don't let this man take away your chance at salvation. Let him decide your fate? He has been a sinner from the start who is unashamed of wickedness and openly mocks god. Do you too want to go to hell with him? Be like him? A sinner. Listen to reason my son." It was a simple question.

The pastor had a look in his eyes that told Peter his answer. A wordless order to stay where he is.

It was good that Peter knew his real place and it was his to decide. He had every right to to dislike Tony for his many faults,  just like he has every right to dislike himself for his own failures. But those failures didn't make him a bad person but someone who made bad choices.

May always told him that "we only every get better by getting it wrong". This is one of the times he must have gotten it wrong and trust someone who did have his best interest at heart. 

"I'm sorry but I refuse to believe that Mr. Stark is a terrible as you make him out to be. I think he's pretty great. " Peter smiled as he turned to Tony. "Sure, he make mistakes, but he owns up to that and tries to fix them. I think that takes a lot to be willing to take scrutiny of the world who veil him through a lens so small they can see they are blinded by the media. I don't see how you can possibly tell me who this man is when I see a side you could never dream off."

Tony watched as a pained and angry expression flashed across Peter's face.

"You don't see how hard he works. You don't see how much he cares about his friend and family!  You aren't there when he saves people lives or see the acts of kindness he performs that he believes are small but they mean alot!  You can't even begin to understand how wrong you are!." Peter knew his feelings towards his mentor clear as day at this moment but what he didn't know was that he had tear running down his cheeks from the emotions flooding his system. "I know he's not my dad, but you're not either. No amount of times calling me son will change how I feel. I know it doesn't matter but if I did have a choice I'd call Tony dad over you any day. No...not just you....anyone. I'd choose him over anyone else. That's because he's already my dad, at least I'm my eyes."

Tony felt his chest swell with pride. Peter called him dad. Dad...he was a dad,  somebody wanted to call him dad. Peter of all people. After all the time he screwed up or make him feel like a burdan. All those time he failed to be the guardian he should have been. Peter still believed in him as not just a mentor but a father. That was alot. He told himself he'd never be a father yet here he was. 

Tony thought he'd be scared or put off by this admission but he was happy. Happier then he'd been in a long time. It was a almost manic happiness. He wanted to tell May, and Pepper and happy, and rub it in Fury's face because he did have important things outside of his job. 

"Is that all?" The pastor asked, his lips were pressed tightly in a thin line as to keep anything else from slipping out. His eyes had a rage burning in them and his brows furrowed deeply. 

Peter nodded as he turned to leave. He half expected for the priest to yell or rant about the mistake he was making but the room was silent. 

The two made there way outside the church. Peter wiped is eyes as he recovered from his emotional explosion a moment ago. No words were shared in these tender moments since the emotional exhaustion was setting in. 

The drive was a bit tense since Peter was quietly having a panic attack in the passenger seat. 

He called Mr. Stark dad. He embarrassed his mentor right in front of the pastor. Oh god, what if he's banned from church. He could be excommunicated and then god would never forgive him.

"Peter, tell me the truth. Why did you go to that guy when you could have talked to your aunt or me?  Pepper or heck Happy could offer you advice. You need to rely on us more." Tony had a disappointed twig in his voice and for good reason. If this was an important issue in the teens life it should be shared with people who matter. 

"Its just- I can't-" Peter felt like he was cornered all over again.  His throat couldn't say the words. What if Tony didn't like it. What if he was disgusted by him or if-"

"Listen kiddo,  there is nothing you can say that will make me love you less." Tony sounded sincere to a fault because he understood just how hard it must be to feel this alone. The kid just needed someone to feel safe with and to share his problems with. 

No, he couldn't mean that. Peter didn't want to believe those words but for just a second he did. He let those words be a possibility and the emotional sore spot that had developed earlier had be prodded. 

Peter felt his heart break as he let out a gasping sob. All this time he held onto that fear and those words shattered it. A heavy weight was slowly lifted off his chest as he tried to form the words he's needed to say the whole time. 

"Im- I like guys. Not in a friend way but in a....  'I want to date them' kind a way." He head his breath waiting for Tony's reaction. 

"I see. Im happy you finally came out. I mean it took you long enough." Tony laughed. "That wasn't so hard now was it. 

"Wait...you knew?!" Peter thought he was doing a good job keeping it hidden. 

"Oh please,  you were so far in the closet you where finding next year's Christmas gifts. I was hoping when you came out you'd at least use that time in the closet to become a better dresser."

"I'm not gay. I'm Bi for your information." Peter was exasperated the jokes had to end. This was supposed to be a serious moment for him not a dumb joke. 

"Hi, Bi. I'm dad."Tony had the biggest shit eating grin. He had waited his whole life for that moment and it was beautiful. 

"Did you just? No! No! Just no! This has to stop!"Peter was flushed with embarrassment. He couldn't do this. 

"You called me dad! " Tony practically sang. He was going to ride this high for days. 

"No, I didn't." Peter pouted crossing his arms. 

"Yes you did. You care about me. You looove me! "Tony was just trying to annoy Peter now. 

"Dad, stop. You win ok." Peter sighed in defeat. 

"Alright, so any boys at school caught your eye?" Tony knew that this had to be the starting point or Peter's little crisis. 

"No." Peter blushed furiously. 

"Something tells me you're lying."

"He's in my science class." Peter relented, staring out the window. 

"Details. What's he like? Give me all the girly details." Tony was just being nosy now and just trying to bond with the kid. He needed to make this seem normal to Peter that it was perfectly fine to talk about who he likes. 

"He's really nice. He's always trying to get me to laugh or smile. He's very understanding too. We even walk to class together.  I don't see why he's always wasting time on me." Peter fidgeted with his hands feeling a little self conscious talking about something so personal. 

"One, because you're the best he can ever get and two because he might like you back." It was simplest answer and you know Occam's razor.

"What? That's impossible." Peter practically blurts out. Harry would never settle for him with girls constantly trying to get his attention. 

"Whatever, hurry up and ask what's his name out."

"Harry, his name is Harry Osborn. You know Oscorp right? His dad is the CEO."

"You can't date Harry." Tony said in a deadpanned tone. He changed his mind. 

"What?" Peter panicked. What did he say? 

"Any guy, every guy, any other then him. My son will not date an _Osborn_."He said Osborn like it was a swear.

"Dad no."Peter whined. 

"Daddy says no."Tony held firm. "In fact you're too young to date. No boys or girls just to be fair."

"Its not fair to me"

"Life's not fair Petey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final chapter next time. The tone shift in this chapter is kinda fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired my vice's story on conversion camps and what they do to young teens that they target.  
> Peter is going to be the ideal target for these people.


End file.
